swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
The Exchange
Originally a criminal organization that operated around 4,000 BBY, and was considered the most powerful criminal outfit of the day. However, overtime due to various disruptions in their operations, the Exchange grew weak and attempts at reorganization occurred in 1,000 BBY, but the organization could not compete with other newer organizations such as the Black Sun and the Exchange was eventually dissolved in 500 BBY. This did not stop various members from continuing to operate until the Exchange was reformed in 5 ABY after the Black Sun was dealt a major blow with the death of Xizor. The new Exchange now is mainly a slaver operation, becoming the more prominent and powerful slave dealing operations in the galaxy. Previous History This information comes from Wookieepedia (Their Article) The Exchange was an extremely powerful criminal organization that operated throughout much of the Outer Rim Territories. The shadowy group was led by an even more mysterious entity called the Compeer, with a command structure that included individual crime lords controlling profitable worlds. The only way to be accepted into this elite group was to be nominated by several other crime lords. The Exchange was briefly yet significantly involved with, and damaged by, two important figures around the time of the Jedi Civil War: Revan and the Jedi Exile. In 3,956 BBY, Revan infiltrated the Exchange headquarters on Taris and killed its local leader, Davik Kang. Five years later, the Jedi Exile arrived on Nar Shaddaa. She proceeded to destabilize the Exchange's operations on the moon by killing the crime lords Saquesh and Visquis, and by destroying the Visionary. G0-T0 went along with the Exile in hopes of stabilizing the galaxy. He was eventually destroyed on Malachor V when the Mass Shadow Generator was re-activated and blew up the planet along with G0-T0. G0-T0 Goto was the Exchange boss of Nar Shaddaa. He was never seen in person, and appeared only as a hologram. This was because 'Goto' was not an organic being: he was a droid (G0-T0) using the hologram to give the impression that he was a living being. Eventually, he would travel with the Jedi Exile. G0-T0 managed to use the illegal actions of the Exchange for his ultimate purpose of stabilizing the Galactic Republic. Its smuggling ring caused the deaths of destabilizing persons or organizations, developed unofficial profits for entire sectors, and strengthened Republic worlds that would otherwise be poor and ignored. Believing that the major source of the Republic's problems revolved around the Jedi Civil War, it also enacted bounties for live Jedi and Sith. Many bounty hunters simply killed Jedi and Sith instead of capturing them, but the outcome remained: less Jedi or Sith to fight against each other meant less fighting period. G0-T0, as part of his programming, was simply interested in keeping the Republic in order and keeping its infrastructure intact due to the devastation caused by the Jedi Civil War. Downfall According to Kreia's predictions before her death on Malachor V, the Exchange grew in power, until the Hutts ceased tolerating the Exchange, causing it to slowly feed upon itself. Reorganization and Dissolution While the Hutts helped to weaken the Exchange, the destruction of the group was slow to happen. The Exchanged continued to operate until around 1,000 BBY, where the leader of the time attempted to restructure the group to bolster it's weakening power. This only prolonged the inevitable, as the Exchange was unable to compete against new powers such as the Black Sun, which helped to finish off the Exchange's ambitions. In the end, the Exchange was completely dissolved around 500 BBY, where it quietly faded into the shadows. There was no war, no glorious battles nor any vows to return. The organization simply went quietly into the night. Service in the Shadows With the Exchange no more, many of the former members found themselves without work, and unable to find employment in the rival organizations who were at odds with the Exchange. To this end, many became pirates and smugglers, dealing with whoever would hire them, often times working for less the reasonable fees. Eventually, those former members and their partners were able to slowly work their way back into the criminal underworld, and into the rival groups that the Exchange had worked against. At first, their goal was not that of revenge or the destruction of their former rivals, but simply to survive. However, in the years following, those members and those that followed them saw their rivals begin to weaken, including the seeming unstoppable Black Sun. In 32 BBY the Black Sun was shaken badly due to the loss of their leader, Alexi Garyn, and those that remembered the Exchange (or those who were of long lived species and remember their service in the Exchange), saw this as a means to take the Black Sun down. However, the Black Sun was not so weak as they had hoped, as many of the conspirators who wanted to see the Exchange reborn, were captured or killed by the Black Sun loyalists. While some continued to operate in secret, having not allied themselves with the ones who plotted, the Black Sun was far from finished. The Galactic Civil War The Galactic Civil War brought the Black Sun into the rancor's den, as the leader, Xizor, had dealings with the Empire that would eventually lead him to his death, and lead the Black Sun to near destruction. With Xizor's death, many of the still surviving conspirators moved swiftly to secure resources for the new envisioned Exchange, even going so far as to filter information to Palpatine's spies about the Black Nebula in order to ensure that they would not pose a threat to their designs. Restoration The conspirators left the dying Black Sun and reformed the Exchange, believing the name would still carry weight with it after all this time. However, a newer member that had joined the group and had a different view of how the organization should be run, claiming that the Exchange should be that, an exchange of illegal goods and let other groups, like the Black Sun, deal with the larger matters that would draw fire to them. This lead to the first war within the newly formed Exchange, where many of the conspirators and the last few living members of the original Exchange were defeated, many killed, and many more sold into slavery. Thus it was at this time that the new member who had started this war, a Kushiban named Moriarty Lepus took control of the Exchange. New Vision Lepus' vision for the Exchange was a slaver operation, and using the resources secured from the Black Sun by those he defeated in the conflict in the organization, he quickly established the group as the dominant slaver outfit in the galaxy. Using his appearance to throw his rivals off guard, he was able to kill, capture, or simply buy out others who worked in the same field as him, and had solidified a foundation for the Exchange and set up his organization on Nar Shadda. Business Plan With the Exchange's mechanism now in place, the organization now needed to seek out clients in order to ensure a steady flow of credits. To this end, the Exchange began to buy and sell slaves, becoming the market for which they set prices and established a stranglehold on the slave trade. While there were minor slave trades operating outside of the Exchange's sphere of influence, they were very small scale, usually operating on an Outer Rim world. If the Exchange encountered these small time operations, often times they were dealt with, with finality. Resources Coming Soon Category:Criminal Organizations